Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a display device including a light emitting sheet and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices may be classified into liquid crystal display devices, electrowetting display devices, and eletrophoretic display devices. Such a display device includes a non-emissive type display panel and a separate backlight unit for providing light to the display panel. In general, the backlight unit may provide white light to the display panel. The white light may be converted into light having a special color and thus may be seen by user's eye.
In recent years, in order to improve visibility and color reproducibility of the display devices, light emitting sheets including light emitting particles are being used. In general, when such a light emitting sheet is formed by using a light emitting resin solution having high viscosity, light emitting particles may be aggregated while being cured and also may not be uniformly dispersed into the light emitting sheet. Thus, the display device including the light emitting sheet that is formed by using the light emitting resin solution having the high viscosity may be deteriorated in color reproducibility.
If the light emitting sheet is formed by using a light emitting resin solution having viscosity of about 1,000 cP or less, light emitting particles may not be aggregated, but be uniformly dispersed into the light emitting sheet. However, it is difficult to control the light emitting resin solution having the low viscosity during the process. Also, when the light emitting sheet is formed by using the light emitting resin solution having the low viscosity, the light emitting sheet may have a sufficient thickness that is capable of improving color reproducibility. However, it may be difficult to fabricate a light emitting sheet having a uniform thickness.
It is to be understood that this background of the invention section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.